Veggies and Ponies: Friendship Is Magic
Veggies and Ponies is the upcoming movie of VeggieTales. The story of 6 ponies and one dragon from My Little Pony sends Bob and Larry to Equestria to film a pilot episode for the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, developed by Lauren Faust, originally aired on The Hub in the United States. The series is considered to be the fourth generation (G4) of the My Little Pony franchise, following earlier lines and television show tie-ins in the 1980s and 1990s. The series premiered on October 10, 2010, the show was about the Magic of Friendship. The show follows a studious unicorn named Twilight Sparkle as her mentor Princess Celestia guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Each represents a different face of friendship, and Twilight discovers herself to be a key part of the magical artifacts, the "Elements of Harmony". The ponies share adventures and help out other residents of Ponyville, while working out the troublesome moments in their own friendships. Plot The Countertop/Intro of Episode Bob and Larry introduce the show normally for a change with a special guest named Twilight Sparkle and Spike. They introduce the show normally and then go to QWERTY to get the letter. QWERTY says the letter is from a kid named Isabelle now Isabelle once to know that she has to know about magic and use it. Now, Bob said that it was a tough one, but that they have a couple of stories that just might help. Bob said to roll the film. But unfortunately, Bob and Larry saw a portal to Equestria popped out, magically appeared. Bob and Larry went through the portal before it disappears. As Bob and Larry went throught the portal, they were stuck in Equestria, and all of the sudden, Bob and Larry changed their forms from vegetable version forms into pony version forms of themselves, and then a unicorn named Twilight Sparkle saw Bob and Larry, and tell them to make a film what she did with the other ponies in Equestria. The Episode As Bob and Larry listened to Twilight Sparkle as she commands them to do so, Bob and Larry filmed all about the story when Twilight Sparkle learns that the evil Nightmare Moon will return during the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration after one thousand years of imprisonment in the moon. She tries to warn her mentor Princess Celestia, but the princess ignores her and sends her to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the celebration. There Twilight reluctantly meets Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie for the first time. At the celebration, Nightmare Moon appears in place of a missing Princess Celestia and decrees everlasting night. What will Twilight, Bob, and Larry do next? They'll find out when the episode continues. Silly Song The narrator said that it was now time for "Silly Songs with Larry and Twilight Sparkle", the part of the show where Twilight Sparkle and Larry comes out and they'll sing a silly song. Larry walked with Twilight Sparkle to have a tour on the entire Crisper County here at Veggieworld, Twilight sang all about the strange new world. After the song, the narrator said that this has been "Silly Songs with Larry and Twilight Sparkle", they'll tune in next time when Larry said that Twilight told Larry about the strange new world, but Larry felt that this is awesome. The Story Continues After Nightmare Moon decrees eternal night, Twilight Sparkle, with the addition of her new friends, even Bob and Larry with their video camera, ventures deep into the Everfree Forest to find the Elements of Harmony, a set of artifacts used to defeat Nightmare Moon in the past. Nightmare Moon creates obstacles to stop the six ponies and two veggies, but each of Twilight's friends helps the group overcome them using their own strengths. ("Laughter Song") Once they find the Elements, Nightmare Moon appears and shatters them. Twilight realizes that Bob, Larry, Twilight and their new friends embody the Elements of Harmony—Honesty (Applejack), Kindness (Fluttershy), Laughter (Pinkie Pie), Generosity (Rarity), Loyalty (Rainbow Dash), Holiness (Bob the Tomato), Silliness (Larry the Cucumber), and Magic (Twilight)—and the six ponies and 2 veggies wield them to defeat Nightmare Moon, returning her to her original form as Princess Celestia's younger sister Princess Luna. Princess Celestia returns and forgives Luna for the disaster of Equestria and Bob forgives Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and orders Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and Twilight to remain in Ponyville to continue studying the magic of friendship. What We Have Learned Larry and Bob liked the story, so did Twilight and Spike, they liked the part that Nightmare Moon was changed back to Princess Luna, and then it was time to talk about what they learned. They got their verse and then Twilight Sparkle knows that it's time to sign off the show, and then Bob said to remember that God made you special and he loves you very much. And last, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Bob, and Larry said good bye, while Isabelle waved good bye. Twilight turned off the camera in order to sign off the show. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (1993 Version) *My Little Pony Theme Song *Laughter Song *What We Have Learned Trivia *Veggies and Ponies is a parody of My Little Pony. *This is the first episode to use the 1993 Veggietales Theme Song in 5 years. Running Gags Silly Song *"This Strange New World" (Veggietales version) featuring Twilight Sparkle and Larry the Cucumber Version for What We Have Learned *Original Kid They Got a Letter From *Isabelle Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Twilight Sparkle the Pony (Main story and Countertop segments) *Twilight Sparkle the Human (Silly song only) *Spike the Dragon *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna Gallery Veggies and Ponies poster.png|Original poster Veggies and Ponies NEW poster.png|Theatrical poster (standard and billboard) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Crossover